


Revelation

by waywardodysseys



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Javi closes the distance between the two of you. He cups your cheek, strokes your soft skin. “You’ve been the only woman I’ve been sleeping with for months. You are the only woman who matters to me. I’ve wanted something more with you for a long time Y/N.” He pauses. “I know you’ve only wanted the sex. No strings attached, no emotions. But for me, things changed months ago when Escobar was finally in La Catedral and I wanted to focus on me and you, but you still wanted the sex.”“Why couldn’t you tell me this sooner? Is that why you kept asking me to stay for dinner or breakfast?”Javi places his lips lightly against yours. He pulls away and brushes his thumb over your lips. “I should’ve told you sooner. And yes, it’s why I asked you to stay for dinner, for breakfast. I wanted to talk to you about things and life – outside of work, outside of the bedroom.”You look into Javi’s coffee colored eyes. You see the sincerity in the them, the trust in them, the love he has for you in them. Maybe you should take the leap, take the chance.“I will try Javi. For you I will try.”
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

You knock on Javi’s door. Seconds later Javi’s door opens and you are on him like bark on a tree.

Javi kisses you back just as feverishly and deeply, one hand closes the door behind you.

You’re already fumbling at his button down top and as soon as it’s unbuttoned you fumble at the button and zipper of his jeans.

“Y/N,” Javi pants when he pulls away from your soft mouth. 

“Javi,” you’re just as breathless.

Your hands travel up his stomach and chest. Your hands reach his shoulders and push the shirt off him. You bite your lip and moan.

“It’s been a few stress filled days Javi,” you say as you grab his hand and you walk towards his bedroom. “I need release.”

Javi pulls you back to him and wraps his arms around you. His hands travel under your shirt and finds your skin – warm, soft. He lifts it up and over your head.

He leans down and nuzzles your neck as he walks you backwards towards his bedroom. His fingers find your bra, unhooks it and pulls it off you. His hands reach back around and palm your breasts, his thumbs rub your nipples.

“Fuck Javi,” you moan.

Javi pushes you further into his room and up against the bed. He pushes you down onto the mattress then kisses you from your neck, down through the valley between your breasts. He stops to flick each nipple with his tongue.

You moan and arch your back. Your fingers weave through his soft brown hair as he continues traveling down your stomach.

Javi undoes your jeans and pulls them along with your underwear off your body and tosses them aside. He then kneels in front of your legs and opens them. He dips his head and licks your folds. 

“Javi,” you moan out as your grab the sheets on the bed.

Javi opens your folds and his tongue finds your clit. He begins circling the sensitive nub with the tongue he knows you enjoy.

You moan loudly and your fingers grasp the sheets tighter. Javi knows his tongue on you will give you your first release of the night.

“Fu—Javi,” you moan out as your orgasm builds inside of you.

Javi keeps his tongue against your clit, moving it faster with each moan he hears escaping from you. He knows you’re close when you run your fingers through his hair.

You thread your fingers through Javi’s hair as your orgasm peaks inside of you. You pull lightly on his hair as your other hand grasps the sheets on the bed. 

“Javi,” you moan, “yes.” You hold onto the last syllable of the word.

Fuck, is all you think as the aftershocks of your orgasm roll through your body.

Javi stands and pushes his jeans down, kicks them off to the corner. He kneels on the bed and kisses his way up your stomach and chest. He flicks your nipples with his tongue.

“Need more?” Javi asks.

“Yes,” you say as your hands travel down his back and reach around his front.

Your fingers find his cock. It’s hard, thick. You think about Javi’s cock often. Think about how it feels, how it tastes.

You push Javi onto his back and straddle him. You need his cock inside of your mouth.

You lean down and nip at his neck. Your tongue flicks out and licks his skin.

Javi sucks in a breath, “Y/N.”

You kiss your way down his chest and stomach. When you reach his cock, you place a hand on the base and engulf his cock in one motion. You moan inwardly as your tongue swirls around his cock, sweeping back and forth. You move your head up and down, your tongue swirls around the tip, tasting his pre-cum.

Javi hisses as your mouth engulfs his cock. He uses his hands to brush your Y/H/C hair out of your face. He wants to look at you as you suck him. “Fuck Y/N.”

You look up at Javi with your Y/E/C eyes as you bob your head up and down. Your saliva lathering his cock. 

Javi tightens his grip on your hair as his own orgasm builds inside of him. “Fu—mmm—fu—please Y/N!”

You release his cock and kiss your way back up his stomach and chest, straddling him. You reach down and find his cock as he places his hands on your hips.

You sink slowly onto his cock, moaning loudly. 

“Fuck,” Javi hisses. He wasn’t one for letting women ride him when it came to sex. He preferred a woman on her hands and knees and him fucking her from behind. But with you, it was different. He enjoyed watching you ride him, enjoyed watching you arch your back and bite your lip as you rolled your hips and rode him. 

You roll your hips as you splay your hands on Javi’s chest. “God, Javi.”

He thrusts up into your hot, wet pussy. Enjoying the way your pussy clenches around him tight like a glove. His hands travel up your sides, palm your breasts, his thumbs flick over the buds. 

Javi sits up and places his mouth against your neck. Nipping and biting at your skin. His arms wrap around you, holding you close. He keeps his thrusts in sync with the roll of your hips.

“Javi,” you plead as you loop your arms around his neck and your fingers lace through his hair.

Your second orgasm is building inside of you and with Javi’s hard, quick thrusts he’s making your orgasm crest faster.

Javi’s own orgasm is reaching the edge and he needs to kiss you. Javi cups your cheek and brings your mouth down on his. He keeps his fingers in your hair, keeping your head down so your mouths are fused together.

You lick at Javi’s lips and he lets you in. Your tongues dancing together makes your orgasm roll through your body. Your fingers apply pressure to Javi’s skull as you arch your back making you pull away from Javi’s mouth.

“Javi,” you moan lightly as the rolling of your hips slow.

Javi feels your pussy clench against his cock and he thrusts up into your depths once, then twice. He explodes inside of you emptying himself inside of you. 

“Y/N,” Javi growls as he captures your mouth with his and cups your cheek.

Mine, is all he thinks as he pulls you back with him and you fall on top of him when he lies back against the bed.

You sigh contently as you nuzzle Javi’s neck and remove yourself from atop his body.

“Release enough for you?” Javi asks as he lights a cigarette.

“Yes,” you say as you sit up against the headboard and watch Javi put on his jeans, covering his fine ass. 

You and Peña have been friends with benefits since you arrived in Colombia a couple of years ago. You work with him and Murphy down at the embassy. You’re D.E.A. too but they had no idea you were sent down here to take out Escobar.

You’re a cleaner – someone who takes out special marks. Only the main boss knew the true reason you were here, and she kept it a secret from Peña and Murphy. You were thankful Peña didn’t know why you were truly in Colombia, if he did, who knows how’d he react. 

Javi turns and faces you. “Want some dinner?”

You shake your head. “No.”

Javi raises his eyebrows as he lights a cigarette. “You sure?”

You get out of the bed. You begin picking up your clothes and putting them back on. “I’m sure Javi. I need to go do a few things.”

“Like what?”

“Doesn’t matter.” You reply.

Javi walks around the bed and stops you before you put your bra back on. He cups your cheek, strokes your soft skin. “You should eat something.”

Your taken back by his gesture. Javi was never one for gestures, or insisting you stay for dinner. You aren’t one for gestures either. 

Javi and you decided this was going to be a strictly friends with benefits relationship. No strings attached, and surely no dinners. Javi could still fuck who he pleased, and so could you.

You raise your eyebrows and put your t-shirt on. “I’m fine Javi. Thanks, but no.”

“Please, Y/N.” Javi whispers as he drops his hand and inhales his cigarette.

You aren’t going to get involved. “No.”

Javi watches as you walk out of his bedroom, hears quietness then hears the front door open and close. He wanted more with you, needed more. Javi wanted a relationship with you.

Shortly after you two had first screwed each other a couple of times, you agreed to be friends with benefits. Both being there for one another in terms of sexual release. Then as time progressed Javi began to realize he wanted more, needed more. You became the only woman he slept with. The only woman who mattered to him. 

\-------

Javi watches as Carrillo pulls the trigger and the kid falls to the ground. He’s not sure what to think of the man anymore. Him and Carrillo were, are, after the same person – Escobar. And now he’s resorting to killing children.

Javi finds you at your apartment later the same night.

He takes you roughly from behind, pounding into you quickly and harshly. He pulls you up against him and wraps his arms around you. Fucking you senseless.

“Javi,” you moan.

Javi growls and cums inside of you.

Minutes later you watch him light a cigarette and pull on his jeans.

“What happened?” You ask with a light voice.

He looks at you then inhales on his cigarette. He’s quiet.

“Javi,” your voice moves down an octane. “Tell me.”

“Carrillo shot a kid. Point blank.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“He’s trying to make a point.”

“He’s a fucking monster now Javi.” You’re upset. “You just let him do it?”

“I couldn’t stop him Y/N. He’s on a power trip. He wants Escobar, I want Escobar.”

You’re quiet. Your mind races. You know you need to step up your game. You had to find that sonofabitch before they did.

Javi remains with you for the rest of the night. You don’t mind it; you know he needs another person around. 

In the morning you let him have another round of sex, you know he needs it. Knows he needs to release his stress and frustrations the same way you use him to release yours with him through sex.

\-------

You watch as Escobar raises his gun and points it at Carrillo. 

“Look at me!” Escobar shouts.

Carrillo is spewing up blood as he raises his eyes to look at his killer, to look at the man who’s going to defeat him.

You swallow, holding your position. You hear the gunshot and close your eyes for a brief second. You open them and watch Escobar lower his weapon. 

Escobar and his men walk away, leaving Carrillo’s dead body in the middle of carnage and chaos. 

You’re thankful Murphy and Peña aren’t here yet you know they will be out for revenge. Mainly Peña, and the Search Bloc. After tonight the game kicks up another notch.

\-------

You’re watching from across the street as Escobar, Limón, and La Quica walk into the church. They are meeting Maritza. You recognized her from meeting her with Peña a few days ago. She was the one who gave the info to Javier about being an escape goat for Limón to use her as a passenger when in turn she was helping Limón move Escobar from one place to another.

You approach the side of the church and quietly open a door and walk in.

You hear Escobar’s voice; you see Limón and La Quica. 

Escobar hands over a duffel bag. Maritza looks inside. Her eyes swell with tears as Escobar turns and walks away.

“I told you I get you a way out.” Limón says.

“You made me lie,” Maritza cries.

Limón frowns and shrugs, “it was the only way.”

As Limón turns you come from behind your hiding spot. You pull the trigger, shooting towards Limón and Escobar’s retreating figure. Maritza sees your weapon, ducks and runs.

La Quica sees you and pulls his gun. He fires his weapon immediately.

The bullet pierces your shoulder and sends a sting of pain through your body. You feel blood pouring out of your wound as you grasp your shoulder trying to take cover, so you don’t get hit again. More gunfire ensues between you, La Quica and Limón. 

“She’s down,” La Quica huffs.

“What makes you say that?” Limón questions.

“I saw her bleed. She won’t last long,” La Quica hiss. “Let’s go!”

You listen as their footsteps recede from the church. You take off your jacket and wrap it around your shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding because it’s flowing out of you nonstop. 

You hustle out of the church quickly and into the alleyway, making your way towards one of the hospitals. Deciding to walk because you don’t need a taxi driver asking millions of questions about why you are bleeding. 

A nurse walks up to you once you approach the entrance of a nearby hospital. She sees the bloodied jacket, your bloody hands. “Miss?”

“Gun,” you’re breathless, “gunshot wound.”

The nurse rushes you further into the hospital and into the emergency room.

You’re oblivious to the world as the pain finally consumes you, giving into the darkness.

\-------

Peña sits at his desk, typing at the typewriter. Murphy’s quiet as he sits across from him. Both men smoking cigarettes, the smoke filling their area. The whole office is somber after the unexpected ambush and Carrillo’s death.

The phone on Peña’s desk rings, breaking through the silence. 

“What?” Peña drawls after answering it.

“Hey, it’s me.” Peña’s informant says on the line.

“What?” Peña’s impatient. He doesn’t have time for this, and he hasn’t seen you in days.

“I have info on Y/N.”

Peña stands up, his chair scrapes against the floor. “Tell me now!”

“No. Meet me at our usual place. I’ll tell you there.”

Peña hangs up the phone and grabs his jacket.

“Peña!” Murphy stammers out loudly.

Peña turns around and looks at Murphy. “I’m meeting with an informant.”

“Should I go too?” Murphy asks.

“No. He’ll only talk to me.” Peña retorts.

Murphy frowns and nods. He returns his gaze to the paperwork on his desk.

Both Murphy and Peña have been on edge since Carrillo’s death. Peña especially because he hasn’t seen you since the afternoon before the ambush on Carrillo and the Search Bloc.  
“Alright then,” Peña says as he turns and begins to head out.

Peña hops into his car and drives to usual place where he meets with this informant. 

Peña walks into the quaint, dark bar. He left his badge in the car, but his gun is tucked into the waistband of his jeans in the back. His eyes rollover the crowd. People are quiet, don’t pay him any attention as he begins weaving his way through the place. He spots his informant and takes a seat.

“Peña.”

“Don Berna.” Peña doesn’t want to waste any time. “Tell me what you know.”

“After the ambush, Y/N went after La Quica and Limón,” Don Berna informs him between bites of food.

“Fuck Berna. I don’t have all night!” Peña hisses.

Don Berna looks over at Peña. “She took a bullet. Kept it to herself.”

Peña is livid. “What the fuck? How do you know?”

“Her and I,” Berna pauses, “are kind of after the same thing. Get rid of Escobar. Like you and the D-E-A.”

Peña doesn’t understand what Berna is implying but grounds out, “you’ve seen her? Recently?” He hasn’t seen you! Yet here sits Don Berna telling Javier he’s seen you.

Why?, Javier’s mind screams.

Berna nods. “I saw her yesterday. She looked, uh, she looked exhausted. Someone ran into her and she cringed in pain and double over. Next, she was bleeding and I had to take her to the hospital,” Berna shrugs, “told me she got shot. She said no one knows.”

Peña pushes himself up from the chair and storms out of the bar. He drives hurriedly, not giving a care in the world, towards your apartment.

He climbs the outside steps and walks into your building. He pounds loudly on the door. 

“Y/N!” Peña nearly shouts. 

You open your door in a rush, “for fuck’s sake Javier, keep it down!”

Javier storms into your apartment and faces you as you close the door. “Why the fuck didn’t you let me know you got shot!?”

“Because I didn’t need you having the reaction you are having right now in the middle of a hospital!”

“You’re a part of the team Y/N! Wouldn’t you have thought it wise to let us know you got a bullet!?”

“You didn’t need to know Javi. I took care of it! I can handle myself!”

“I care about you!” Javier huffs.

You swallow and look down at the floor. You don’t know what to say. You aren’t good with emotions. It’s why you agreed to be friends with benefits with Javi. You didn’t want, you didn’t need any attachments while you were down here.

You thought you’d get rid of Escobar soon after you arrived, but he kept getting away therefore you had to extend your time in the country. And Javier was the only outlet for your frustrations regarding everything – work, life in general, not getting Escobar sooner.

Javier looks at you. Takes in your crossed arms, your eyes are focused on the floor – not him. “Did you hear me?”

You raise your Y/E/C eyes and look at him. Your voice is but a whisper when you say, “I heard you Javi.”

Javi closes the distance between the two of you. He cups your cheek, strokes your soft skin. “You’ve been the only woman I’ve been sleeping with for months. You are the only woman who matters to me. I’ve wanted something more with you for a long time Y/N.” He pauses. “I know you’ve only wanted the sex. No strings attached, no emotions. But for me, things changed months ago when Escobar was finally in La Catedral and I wanted to focus on me and you, but you still wanted the sex.”

“Why couldn’t you tell me this sooner? Is that why you kept asking me to stay for dinner or breakfast?”

Javi places his lips lightly against yours. He pulls away and brushes his thumb over your lips. “I should’ve told you sooner. And yes, it’s why I asked you to stay for dinner, for breakfast. I wanted to talk to you about things and life – outside of work, outside of the bedroom.”

You look into Javi’s coffee colored eyes. You see the sincerity in the them, the trust in them, the love he has for you in them. Maybe you should take the leap, take the chance.

“I will try Javi. For you I will try.”

Javier smiles and pulls you up against him. He brushes his mouth against yours as his fingers weave through your Y/H/C hair.

You give into his kiss, into him. You begin walking him backwards to your bedroom.

It’s been nearly two weeks since you’d seen him, and you wanted him.

You push Javier’s jacket off him. Your fingers unbutton his shirt then your hands move up his stomach and chest. Your hands reach his shoulders and push the shirt off him.

Javier moans as your hands touch his skin. He’s missed your hands, your mouth. Most importantly he’s missed you.

“Y/N,” Javi whispers.

“Javi,” you whisper back as you reach into his jeans and find his cock hard. 

Javi hisses at your hand around his cock. His fingers fumble at his jeans, trying to unbutton and unzip them. He pushes them down over his hips as you kneel on the floor.

You swirl your tongue around the tip and engulf his cock slowly.

“Fu—mmm,” Javi moans as he brushes your hair away from your face and sees you looking up at him. “Fuck, Y/N.”

You moan against his cock as you take him deep into your mouth, his cock hits the back of your throat. You reach up and squeeze his balls.

“Yes,” Javi pants as his orgasm builds inside of him.

You move your head up and down slowly, your tongue swirling around his length as you lather it with your saliva.

You release his cock from your mouth and stand slowly as your hands travel up his stomach and chest.

Javi kicks off his jeans as he reaches for your shirt and takes it off you. He sees the bandage and kisses it. He’s gentle as he takes off your bra, making sure the strap doesn’t graze the bandage and cause you any pain.

He pulls you up against him and wraps an arm around you as he leans down and nuzzles your neck. “Y/N. If you’re ever hurt again, I want to be the first to know.”

You nod as his hands travel slowly down your back.

Javi falls back on the bed, bringing you with him. He slowly kisses you as he pushes you onto your back. He moves his mouth across your jawline, down your neck, over your chest and down your stomach. He stands for a moment and removes your pants. He tosses them aside as he uses a hand to open your legs.

He lowers himself between your legs as his fingers touch your folds lightly.

“Javi, please,” you whisper.

Javi opens your folds and licks his tongue up and finds your clit. His tongue begins circling it slowly then moves it rapidly against your clit.

Your hands grasp the covers under your body as your own orgasm begins building inside of you. You missed Javi and his tongue, his cock. You yearned for Javi on a nearly daily basis since you had begun the friends with benefits situation. And now he was yours.

Your hand reaches for his hair and your orgasm crashes inside of you.

“Javier,” you moan as you feel the aftershocks of your orgasm moving through your body.

Javi pulls away from your pussy and kneels between your legs. He strokes his cock against your folds and watches as you bite your lip and arch your back.

“Please Javier,” you whisper. “I missed you.”

Javi smiles down at you and slowly sinks his cock into your tight pussy. “I missed you too Y/N.”

He lets his cock soak in your wetness, your tightness, your warmth. He never wants to let you go. He enjoys how your slick your pussy feels around his hard cock. Yes, he never wants to let you go.

You look up at Javi and reach up to nuzzle his neck. You lick his skin and laugh lightly when he sucks in a breath.

“Y/N,” Javi moans.

“Javier, I do enjoy your cock but I’m not fragile. Fuck me.”

Mine!, Javi thinks as he brushes his mouth against yours and begins thrusting in out of you slowly then picks up the pace.

Your fingers begin digging into his back as your second orgasm begins to build inside of you. You wrap your legs around Javi as you roll your hips up to meet his quick thrusts.

Javier moans as his orgasm builds inside of him again. He fuses his mouth with yours as he thrusts into you and explodes, emptying himself inside of you.

“Y/N,” Javier growls as he cums.

“Javier,” you pant as your own orgasm explodes and sends waves through your body.

Javier thrusts a couple of more times, relishing how your pussy milks his cock as you cum with him inside of you.

He removes his mouth from yours and nuzzles your neck.

Javier’s mustache is sending more pleasurable sensations through your body. You moan and run your fingers up and down Javi’s back, you thread your fingers through his brown hair as you take on his body weight.

“Y/N,” Javier whispers seconds later.

You hum and look into those coffee colored eyes of his.

“We’re no longer friends with benefits. We’re together. It’s you and me.”

You sigh contently, “yes Javier. It’s you and me.”


End file.
